Un lit pour deux
by Yumebykira
Summary: Natsu et Lucy ont pour habitude de passer toutes leurs soirées ensembles. S'ils partagent leur repas, Natsu est bien décidé à partager aussi son lit avec la belle blonde, mais y parviendra-t-il? Une petite histoire que j'ai écrites avant "un terrible malentendu", j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.


_**Un lit pour deux.**_

 _Dis Lucy, on rentre ?_ Demandais-je à la jolie blonde installée à mes côtés.

 _Natsu...on n'est pas obligés de rentrer ensemble, tu sais ? Tu pourrais rentrer chez toi, par exemple_ , répondit la blonde sur ton exaspéré.

 _Ouais ouais,_ déclarais-je avec un large sourire, _en attendant, on dort chez toi ce soir miss. On y va ? Je suis crevé moi !_

Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à répliquer, je me levais et m'étirais de tout mon long avant de prendre la direction de la maison de la constélationniste. Celle-ci me suivait de mauvaise grâce puisqu'elle n'appréciait jamais, qu'Happy et moi, on vienne squatter chez elle. Pourtant, moi j'aime bien son appartement, mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est passer du temps avec elle. À vrai dire, cela fait quelques temps que j'ai compris que je ne considérais pas la jolie blonde comme une simple amie et j'espérais qu'il en était de même pour elle. Simplement, comme elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre, ou qu'elle ne se montre pas collante, comme Juvia avec Grey par exemple, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

Une fois dans l'appartement de Lucy, celle-ci nous proposa de nous faire à manger. Nous acceptions avec un immense plaisir puisque la jeune femme cuisine divinement bien ! C'était aussi l'un des avantages de venir chez Lucy, nous n'avions plus besoin de nous faire nous même à manger. Car, je dois avouer que Happy et moi, ne sommes pas de fin cuisiner. Alors que la jeune fille coupait des légumes, je m'approchais doucement d'elle et posa ma tête sur son épaule en lui demandant :

 _Tu nous fais quoi de bon ce soir, ma petite Lucy ?_

 _Du poisson à la sauce au beurre avec une terrine de légume,_ répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire satisfait.

 _Oh ! Mais ça m'a l'air délicieux,_ répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

Je passais mes bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, mais elle me poussa violemment en prétextant que je la gênais. Je rejoignis donc Happy en faisant la moue ce qui le fit sourire. Une fois que le repas fut prêt, la jeune fille nous l'apporta à table et nous le mangions avec plaisir. Tandis que je complimentais la cuisine de la jeune femme, Happy la charriait notamment sur son poids. Mais la constélationniste m'ignora royalement, et se contenta de répondre aux provocations du petit chat bleu ce qui, soyons honnête, ne servait à rien. Car, plus on répond à Happy, et plus il prend plaisir à embêter la personne. Et visiblement Lucy était devenue sa proie préférée.

Une fois le repas terminé, et la table débarrassée, la jeune femme insista pour que j'aille prendre une douche. J'avais soi-disant une mauvaise odeur dû à notre mission du jour. Contrarié, je fini quand même par lui obéir à la fois pour éviter une dispute, mais aussi parce que j'avais envie de lui plaire. Et comment lui plaire si elle trouve que je sens mauvais ? Quand je sortis de la douche, la jeune femme était déjà installée dans son lit et feuilletait un livre. Je pris alors une grande inspiration avant de m'allonger à ces côtés. La blonde me regarda et soupira de lassitude :

 _Natsu, va dormir sur le canapé... J'en ai marre de ne pas dormir dans mon lit moi._

 _Mais Lucy, je n'ai pas envie de dormir sur ton canapé, il est réellement inconfortable,_ me plaignis-je.

 _Je n'ai pas non plus envie de dormir dessus. Et puis c'est chez moi, j'ai quand même le droit de dormir dans mon lit. Si tu n'es pas contant, tu n'as qu'à retourner chez toi !_ Protesta la constélationniste.

 _Mais sinon j'ai une meilleure idée,_ déclarais-je avec un large sourire _, on n'a qu'à dormir tous les deux dans ce lit, non ?_

Je pris alors le livre de la jeune fille avant le jeter sur le côté, puis je la saisis pour la blottir contre moi. Je passais mes bras autour d'elle pour la bloquer tout en me permettant de profiter d'un peu de proximité avec la belle demoiselle. J'entendis Happy pousser un soupir de surprise, puis on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour se refermer quelques secondes plus tard. Le visage de ma petite Lucy pris une teinte rouge pivoine mais avant que j'aie réellement le temps d'en profiter, la jeune fille me colla une gifle et me repoussa violemment. Je reculais relâchant mon emprise autour d'elle.

 _Natsu ! Mais...mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas me coller comme ça !_ S'écria la jeune fille visiblement surprise.

 _Lucy...je...désolé,_ répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Je me redressais, et m'échappais par la fenêtre de la jeune fille. Je n'arrivais à comprendre pourquoi elle m'avait rejeté de façon si brutale. Même si elle ne m'aimait pas, elle n'avait pas besoin de me coller une gifle. À ce moment-là, je n'avais qu'une envie : pleurer. Cependant, ce n'étais pas dans mon caractère de me morfondre, ou de me laisser abattre pour si peu. Et encore moins de pleurer comme une fillette. Mais il s'agissait de ma Lucy, ma partenaire. Celle avec qui je passe le plus clair de mon temps, celle qui est devenue vitale pour moi. Maintenant qu'elle m'avait jeté, comment pourrais-je faire comme si de rien n'était ? Si seulement je n'avais rien tenté, j'aurais pu rester à ses côtés, et nous serions restés amis sans qu'une gêne ne s'installe. Même si les choses vont devenir plus compliqués, j'aimerais tellement qu'elle me laisse au moins rester son ami...Je n'en demanderais pas plus, car je sais que c'est impossible que les choses redeviennent telles qu'elles étaient...

Alors que je franchissais enfin le seuil de ma porte, je poussais un petit soupir de soulagement car le chemin de ma maison ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi interminable. Quand je poussais le pas de la porte, Happy me regardait bizarrement se demandant sans doute ce que je faisais ici. Visiblement il avait envie de me dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa. Il me proposa un café, mais sincèrement j'avais envie de boire quelque chose qui me permettrait d'oublier la belle demoiselle plutôt que quelque chose qui m'empêcherais de dormir cette nuit. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas d'alcool dans cette maison, puisque je ne suis pas un gros buveur en temps normal. Alors que je me laissais tomber dans mon lit, j'entendis frapper à ma porte. Je soupirais sachant déjà qui se trouvait derrière. Franchement, je n'avais aucune envie de lui donner d'explication, et puis que pourrais-je lui dire de toute manière ? Alors que je me redressais, mon petit partenaire avait ouvert la porte et laissa la blonde s'engouffrer tandis que lui ressortait.

 _Natsu...je..._ La jeune fille balbutiait, _je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure._

 _Lucy, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser tu sais._

 _Si, au contraire. Je...je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais tu m'as vraiment surprise._

Je tournais la tête, car je n'avais aucune envie d'argumenter. La jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser, mais il est vrai que j'apprécie qu'elle le fasse. Se faire rejeter était déjà bien assez dur comme cela sans que j'aie besoin de me faire gifler par-dessus le marché. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser pour autant. Je n'avais qu'à pas agir de façon si brutale... Lucy était décidément trop gentille. La jeune fille vient s'installer à mes côtés sur mon lit, je tournais la tête dans l'autre sens ne voulant pas la regarder. La constélationniste passa ses mains autour de mon visage afin de le mettre en face du sien.

 _Natsu, écoute, toute à l'heure j'ai été surprise mais..._ Le visage de la jeune femme vira au rouge. _Mais je n'avais pas envie que tu partes pour autant...Enfin...Si mais…je...tu...étais très proche de moi._

 _Désolé Lucy, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise..._

Je me dégageais de son emprise ne voulant plus la regarder dans les yeux.

 _Natsu, tu sais, ce genre de chose…enfin je veux dire se câliner comme ça le soir, il n'y a que les couples qui font ça tu sais._ Expliqua avec difficulté la jeune fille.

 _Je sais ça Lucy. Ne me prend pas pour un demeuré._ Répondis-je un peu vexé, car je savais évidemment ce que je faisais.

La blonde me regarda l'air réellement surprise. Comme si je venais de lui dire quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Alors elle me prend vraiment pour quelqu'un de stupide ? Je croisais mes bras contre mon torse et je tournais la tête. Désormais, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : que la jeune fille parte. Non seulement je venais de me faire jeter, mais en plus, insulter.

 _Mais Natsu...on n'est pas...ensemble, non ?_ Demanda timidement la blonde.

 _Non..._ Répondis-je un peu dépité _. Lucy, je suis désolé pour ce soir. Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment que…l'on reste ami au moins._

Le visage de la blonde s'empourprera lorsqu'elle entendue ma réponse. Elle commença alors à s'agiter comme si elle était en proie à un conflit intérieur. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune fille pris ma main dans la sienne avant de me dire d'une voix à peine audible : « _je t'aime aussi Natsu_ ». Cette fois, ce fus à mon tour d'être surpris, car je m'attendais à tout sauf à cette déclaration. Je passais alors mes mains sur le visage de la jeune fille afin que l'on se rapproche suffisamment pour s'embrasser. Je pressais alors mes lèvres contre les siennes profitant du goût sucrée qui s'offrait à moi. Une fois que nous rompîmes notre baiser, j'enlaçais la jeune fille passionnément. Durant cette étreinte, je soufflai au creux de son oreille ce que j'éprouvais pour ma jolie petite blonde. J'embrassais de nouveau la jeune fille avec passion avant de l'allonger sur mon lit. Je commençai alors doucement à la déshabiller, et cette fois, la blonde ne protesta pas. Au contraire, elle en faisait de même pour mon plus grand plaisir. Notre étreinte se resserra et ce soir pour la première fois, je serais liée à la personne que j'aime.

La nuit me sembla courte ce jour-là, malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle j'ouvris les yeux. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur du corps de ma douce Lucy blottie contre moi. Sincèrement, si quelqu'un m'avait dit ce qui se passerait hier soir, je ne l'aurais pas cru. J'avais l'impression d'être comme dans un rêve même si je dois avouer que notre déclaration fut laborieuse et remplie de malentendu. Je restais allongé auprès d'elle pendant un long moment à la regarder dormir. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle dormait, et si paisible que je n'avais pas envie de la déranger. Puis au bout d'un moment, la blonde ouvrit enfin les yeux et s'étira mollement. Elle me fit un large sourire lorsqu'elle vue que j'étais éveillé.

 _Salut toi,_ Dit-elle d'une petite voix endormie _, bien dormi ?_

 _Je ne sais pas si dormir c'est le mot mais bon._

 _Natsu !_ S'écria-t-elle. _Ne dis pas ça comme ça !_

 _Quoi ?_ Riais-je, _c'est vrai pourtant. On n'a pas réellement dormi cette nuit._

 _Natsu, tu me désespère parfois._

La jeune fille s'étira de nouveau avant de me ramener contre elle afin de me câliner. Je la regardais avec un petit sourire satisfait et je me collais contre la jeune fille pour répondre à son étreinte. Puis je déposais un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et lui murmurait encore une fois : « _je t'aime Lucy_ ».

Fin

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

Il s'agit de l'une des premières fanfictions que j'ai écrites et je constate qu'elle a toujours autant de succès !

Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. Cela me fait grandement plaisir d'avoir des retours !

Je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise autant, c'est pourquoi, je viens de la corriger afin qu'il y ait moins de faute et que le texte soit plus cohérent.

Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et une bonne lecture !


End file.
